Who I Am
by xxK.CutiePie.Hxx
Summary: Bella is at the Cullen house and she wrote a newer version of a song she wrote as a little girl. R&R I dont own twilight or Who I am the song . the Song belongs to Jessica Andrews and Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer


Bella's POV

I am at the Cullen's house because I am being kidnapped by Alice having a "Sleepover" as she calls it. I am writing in a notebook. Edward should be back right about now.

Edward walked in the door

"Hello love have a nice weekend with Alice?" He asked me

"Yes I did"…"Uh do you have a guitar here?" I asked

"Uh I don't have a guitar but Jasper does hold on let me see if-" he was cut off by Alice Handing me a beautiful guitar

"Here you go Bella this is your guitar, I had a vision a week ago and I went and bought it when you were at work so here ya go" Alice Chirped

"Thanks" I said to her I played a few cords and I had it Alice had a fiddle, Jasper was on drums. When did they get there… huh well I have the melody I looked at them and nodded. And I started to strum the melody and Jasper and Alice followed behind me. I started to sing

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am_

I noticed everyone in the house migrated to the living room and Carlisle is just walking in

_  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

_  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am

When I was done everyone was shocked.

"What?" I asked

"Bella you were amazing" Alice said

"thank you" I said confused

"How long have you been playing guitar and singing" Edward asked

"Since I was five" I said

"well that was amazing" Esme said

"Bella would you ever consider singing professionally" Carlisle asked me

"No" I said

Charlie had pulled up. He ranged the door bell

"Ah Charlie sorry Bella's truck battery died so Edward and Rosalie are working on it and we had no one else to call" Esme said

"Its no problem" Charlie said

"Dad uh do you remember when I wrote the song Who I am?" I asked him

"yeah I do" He looked at me

"I re wrote it. Do you want to hear the newer version" I asked him

"Sure" he said

I looked at Alice and Jasper, they nodded

I started to strum again

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

He looked at me and I knew he was loving the newer version of the song.

_  
So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am

He looked at me

"I loved it Bells" he said "come on Kiddo lets go home"

"Okay dad let me say goodbye to Edward" I said

"Okay" he went back to the car, I hugged Edward

"You going to be there before I go to bed" I asked

"Yes Love I'll be there" he said

I walked to the car and took my guitar home and went up stairs to take a shower and go to bed. I walked into my room after my shower and Edward was on my bed I walked over covered up

"Sing me my lullaby" I told him

He started to and I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
